hitchcockfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Hitchcock Presents
' Alfred Hitchcock Presents' was a television series hosted by Alfred Hitchcock. It aired from 1955 to 1962. Season 1 #Revenge #Premonition #Triggers in Leash #Don't Come Back Alive #Into Thin Air #Salvage #Breakdown #Our Cook's a Treasure #The Long Shot #The Case of Mr. Pelham #Guilty Witness #Santa Claus and the Tenth Avenue Kid #The Cheney Vase #A Bullet for Baldwin #The Big Switch #You Got to Have Luck #The Older Sister #Shopping for Death #The Derelicts #And so Died Riabouchinska #Safe Conduct #Place of Shadows #Back for Christmas Season 2 #Wet Saturday #Fog Closing In #De Mortuis #Kill With Kindness #None are So Blind #Toby #Alibi Me #Conversation Over a Corpse #Crack of Doom #Jonathan #The Better Bargain #The Rose Garden #Mr. Blanchard's Secret #John Brown's Body #Crackpot #One for the Road #The Cream of the Jest Season 3 #The Glass Eye #Mail Order Prophet #The Perfect Crime #Heart of Gold #Silent Witness #Reward to Finder #Enough Rope for Two #Last Request #The Young One #The Diplomatic Corpse #The Deadly #Miss Paisley's Cat #Night of the Execution #The Percentage #Together #Sylvia #The Motive #Lamb to the Slaughter #Fatal Figures #Death Sentence #The Festive Season #Listen, Listen...! #Post Mortem #The Crocodile Case #Dip in the Pool #The Safe Place #The Canary Sedan #The Impromptu Murder #Little White Frock Season 4 #Poison #Don't Interrupt #The Jokester #The Crooked Road #The $2,000,000 Defense #Design for Loving #Man With a Problem #Safety for the Witness #Murder Me Twice #Tea Time #And the Desert Shall Blossom #Mrs. Herman and Mrs. Fenimore #Six People, No Music #The Morning After #A Personal Matter #Out There - Darkness #Total Loss #The Last Dark Step #The Morning of the Bride #The Diamond Necklace Season 5 #Arthur #The Crystal Trench #Appointment at Eleven #Coyote Moon #No Pain #Anniversary Gift #Dry Run #The Blessington Method #Dead Weight #Special Delivery #Road Hog #Specialty of the House #Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge #Graduating Class #Man From the South #The Ikon of Elijah #The Cure #Backwards, Turn Backwards #Not the Running Type #The Day of the Bullet #Hitch Hike Season 6 #Mrs. Bixby and the Colonel's Coat #The Doubtful Doctor #A Very Moral Theft ﻿ #The Contest for Aaron Gold #The Five-Forty-Eight #Pen Pal #Outlaw in Town #O Youth and Beauty! #The Money #Sybilla #The Man With Two Faces #The Baby-Blue Expression #The Man Who Found the Money #The Changing Heart #Summer Shade #A Crime for Mothers #The Last Escape #The Greatest Monster of Them All #The Landlady #The Throwback #Relative Value #The Right Price #I'll Take Care of You #The Avon Emeralds #The Kind Waitress #Cheap is Cheap #The Waxwork #The Impossible Dream #Banquo's Choir #A Night With the Boys #Your Witness #Human Interest Story #The Dusty Drawer #A True Account #Touche #Invitation to an Accident Season 7 #The Hatbox #Bang! You're Dead #Maria #Cop for a Day #Keep Me Company #Beta Delta Gamma #You Can't be a Little Girl all Your Life #The Old Pro #I Spy #Services Rendered #The Right Kind of Medicine #A Jury of Her Peers #The Silk Petticoat #Bad Actor #The Door Without a Key #The Case of M.J.H. #The Faith of Aaron Menefee #The Woman Who Wanted to Live #Strange Miracle #The Test #Burglar Proof #The Big Score #Profit-Sharing Plan #Apex #The Last Remains #Ten O'Clock Tiger #Act of Faith #The Kerry Blue #The Matched Pearl #What Frightened You, Fred? #Most Likely to Succeed #Victim Four #The Opportunity #The Twelve Hour Caper #The Children of Alva Nuova #First Class Honeymoon #The Big Kick﻿ ﻿